


Lightwater Valley

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the theme park isn't always fun for everyone.. </p><p>Okay, I lied, theme parks are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightwater Valley

Liv missing out was definitely not such a bad thing, Robert realized. If anything gave him the opportunity to see Aaron smiling and babbling (Actually, he was trying to ask him what he wanted to do, but chance of Robert listening = 0) about something or other, he'd take it.

He'd missed this so, moments where they were alone. Really alone. They hadn't had really alone since Liv turned up. Not that he blamed Liv at all, just despised how... insecure, needy it made him feel.

It was pathetic, really.

But that didn't matter right now, as Aaron reached over from the steering wheel and batted his leg with one hand. ''Oi! Are you even listening to me?''

''Yeah! You were saying something about.. er...''

''You're a crap liar, Robert.''

''...Fine. I might have been daydreaming a bit, I guess.''

''A bit?''

''Shut up, Aaron.''

\--

So, really, thinking about it, it was stupid. Pretty stupid. Very stupid. Completely idiotic in fact. He'd neglected to tell Aaron that despite being, as so many people so nicely put it ''the bad boy,'' he didn't exactly do theme parks.

Or rather, he didn't do the rides. He loved the atmosphere, all fun and light and happiness and stress-free, but the rides themselves didn't exactly hold that much fun for him. One time, he, Vic and Andy went to a theme park. He'd been sick after the big roller coaster. Andy laughed, then made sure everyone else laughed, a lot. Not fun. Not one bit. He had wondered, very briefly, if coming with Aaron might get rid of all those bad memories, but standing at the gate and watching Aaron pay, he'd already started feeling sick.

Time to square his shoulders out and be ''the bad boy,'' right?

Oh God.. He missed Liv. That was a thought.

\--

Aaron was, he decided, a child. Literally a giddy child. Like, four. Running from ride to ride (okay maybe not running but..) and getting excited about every one and, eventually, after much 'debate;'

''What do you want to do?''  
''I told you, I don't mind Aaron.''  
''Yeah, but I mean, there must be something.''  
''Honestly, I don't mind.''

He made up his mind, dragging Robert onto The Flying Cutlass, a swinging pirate ship, what fun(!) 

Okay, so it was a little fun, and maybe he was a tiny bit biased to say it wouldn't be fun, and maybe seeing Aaron's ridiculously cute smile might have helped massively. 

But it was still big and scary, okay?

Next, Robert dragged him onto the Wild River Rapids, he didn't mind water rides so much, and sitting with Aaron there, on what was a fairly relaxing ride made him pretty happy, relaxed and calm and able to enjoy himself.

They went on the Falls of Terror, Raptor Attack, even Apollo without Robert wanting to leave, or trying to. In fact, he was actually starting to enjoy it. 

All until Aaron dragged him to the roller coaster. It wasn't like it was twisty or turny or actually that scary at all, he'd definitely seen worse. But it was a roller coaster and those were basically his worst enemy.. well, maybe after Liv. It wasn't like he'd say anything though, just stick as close to Aaron as he possibly could, grip his hand and hate the whole thing without saying anything because this was meant to be a day Aaron could enjoy, not one where he had to put up with him being stupid.

Which actually worked really well because halfway up the lift hill, Aaron noticed, and started stroking the back of his hand. He wondered if he'd noticed for all the rides, or if he'd only clocked on now, but actually, it was the most relaxing thing. And, you know, the wind going through your hair at a top speed of 80 kilometers an hour isn't so bad when your boyfriend's holding your hand and has a really stupid, giddy grin on his face.

It's even better when you get to go for candyfloss afterwards. The disapproving tut that came with it though wasn't quite as fun. ''What?! It's good!'' Rob insisted, shoving some of the pink floss into his mouth. ''No way! Too much sugar, tastes like crap.'' Aaron insisted. ''Yeah well, don't spoil it for me.'' He said, mouth full of candy floss. ''Don't ever talk with a mouth full of that stuff again, that's disgusting.'' He laughed. Swallowing what was left of it, he sighed. ''At least I don't have to steal it off of you.''

''What?''  
''When I was younger, Mum took me, Andy and Vic to some theme park, don't remember which one but she got Vic candyfloss, but said it'd be bad for 'her big strong boys.' So I had to steal some of Vic and hide just to eat it.''

Aaron laughed at that, ''You're mental.''

\--

Finally, they got a chance to go on the Big Wheel. Robert didn't mind those so much, getting to sit by Aaron and cuddle him, enjoy the views with him. ''Thanks, by the way, for putting up with me today.'' Aaron mumbled after a bit of silence, sitting cuddled up in Robert's arms. ''What d'ya mean putting up with you? it was fun.'' He insisted. 

''Yeah, but anyone with half a brain could see you didn't like those rides.''  
''Maybe, but you were smiling, so it was worth it.''  
''You sap.''  
''Shut up.''

''Love you.''  
''I love you too.''

\--

As they got off the ride, Robert grabbed his hand. ''One last thing..''  
''Yeah?''  
''Photo booth?''  
Aaron gave a loo somewhere between 'never' and 'am i actually dating a child?' which only served to make Robert laugh. ''Come on, it'll be fun!''

\--

It was fun, they mucked about a bit, took some stupid pictures, and maybe the cliche one of the two of them kissing, but both of them thought it was cute. Robert tucked the photo's into his wallet, and Aaron shoved them into the car door - and into his wallet when Robert was looking. 

\--

When they finally got home, Aaron insisted Rob spend the night, and they did, cuddled up close and thinking about all the memories they'd made for the day. 

It was a good day, Robert thought. And next time they'd take Liv, maybe even Vic, and Andy - but only if he promised to be nice. Yeah, a big family outing with Aaron and Rob and a bunch more memories.

For now, though, they could just cuddle up close and think about nothing at all (except each other).

**Author's Note:**

> SO,  
> Credit to Beth for the Rob being a lil scaredy (so cute omg) headcanon, credit to Gabby for finding out about Lightwater Valley for me because I'm a lazy thing & for the candyfloss head canon.
> 
> This was just really cute and fun, and I thought it would have made an awesome little filler but sadly, they didn't film anything for it, so here I am, swinging to the rescue to fill in the gaps.. ;)
> 
> Jokes, jokes, but this was super fun and I'm glad I did it.
> 
> As always, any requests/ideas send them my way either here, or twitter.
> 
> Thank you,  
> Kaden xx


End file.
